I Can't Say I Do
by Katherine-Cullen34
Summary: Elena and Stefan are finally getting hitched! Before Elena can say I do, will she come to her senses and stop the wedding? Who is she stopping the wedding for? (Delena or Dalena one shot)


**This is based when Elena is nineteen so its 2012, almost 2013.  
**

* * *

Jeremy and I had our arms linked together as he walked me down the aisle. My brides maids, Bonnie and Caroline and Stefan's groomsmen, Alaric and Damon were smiling. Except for Damon, Damon was only here for me. He loves me, a lot. I love him too, but I also love Stefan. Damon was frowning. The music ended when we reached the altar.

"Who gives this women to this man in marriage?" The minister asked.

"I do." Jeremy smiled, he kissed me on the cheek and went to his seat.

I handed Bonnie, my maid of honor, my bouquet and turned to face Damon...I mean Stefan, I turned to face Stefan. Stefan was smiling at me and I tried to smile back, but my eyes kept catching Damon's. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the audience. Surprisingly enough, Stefan have a lot more guest then I would have thought. Most of them are vampires, but still.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live there lives together as husband and wife." The minister started.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips." The minister stated.

We didn't want to do the whole repeat after me thing, it's very boring. Stefan and I memorized the vows.

This was beautiful. "I, Stefan Salvatore, take you, Elena Gilbert, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Stefan smiled.

It's my turn, I took in a deep breath. "I, Elena Gilbert, take you, Stefan Salvatore, to be lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

The minister smiled at both of us. "Do you choose Elena Gilbert to be your partner in life, to support and respect her in her successes and as well her failures, to care for her in sickness and in health, to nurture her, and to grow with her throughout the seasons of your life together?" The minister asked.

"I do." Stefan smiled at me.

"Do you choose Stefan Salvatore to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes and as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life together?"

I looked at Damon then back to Stefan. "Miss. Gilbert?" The minster asked.

"Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I...I...can't do this." I managed.

Gasps arose from the crowds and my brides maids and groomsmen. Damon of course then winked at me. Stefan looked like someone just stabbed a stake through his slowly beating heart.

"Why Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I...you know how I love Damon also...I just think...I'm more in love with him then I thought...I'm sorry I waited until now to tell you, but...I didn't know until now..., I'm so sorry Stefan. Excuse me." I walked quickly into the Salvatore mansion.

I locked myself in the spare bedroom, that I and the other girls used to get ready. I stared at myself in the mirror. My dress was elegant, but simple. I slid my engagement ring off my finger and left it on the bathroom counter.

I curled up on the love seat and started to cry. I went through childhood memories in my head. I always told Mom that I'd get married to a prince someday and I'd live in a big castle and have four children, two girls and two boys. Things change though. I don't mind not having children, I honestly don't. I don't mind even dating Damon or maybe marrying him.

"Elena let us!" Caroline hollered.

"Elena please let us in!" Bonnie yelled.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Let us in or I'll break down this door." Caroline threatened.

"Leave her alone." I heard Damon's gruff voice say.

"You!" Bonnie screeched. "Why would you do this to Stefan and Elena? There relationship was perfect until you ruined everything!"

I heard something thump to the floor and the screaming in pain. I threw open the door, Bonnie was using her powers to make a high pitched noise to hurt Damon. I picked Bonnie up by the back of her dress and threw her into the wall.

"Elena!" Caroline shrieked.

I completely ignored her. "Are you alright?" I asked Damon.

"Just peachy." Damon groaned rolling over.

"What is going on?" Stefan asked, almost tripping over Damon. "Whoa! What the?"

"Elena why would you do that?" Bonnie asked, almost crying.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, completely confused.

"Stefan I want them both out, I want everyone out." I growled.

"What happened?" Stefan asked again. "And why are you on the floor, Damon?"

"Witchy over there decided to use her magic to hurt me and Elena threw her into the wall." Damon said, standing up.

Stefan looked at me. "I need to be alone and I want them gone, I am very emotional right now." I started to cry and I ran back into the bedroom.

I slid down the door. I could still hear them talking outside. "I think it would be best if you two would go." Stefan said.

"I'm sorry about this Stefan." Damon apologized.

"That's alright." Stefan sighed. "Just be good to her, that's all I ask." I then heard footsteps, then they were gone.

'Knock, knock' "Elena, it's Damon. Can I come in?" He asked.

I unlocked the door and I moved to sit on the couch by the windows. I heard the door open. Damon's arms wrapped around my waist. "I've been waiting one hundred and forty eight years for someone to love. For three years I've watched you love Stefan, and Stefan love you. I've told you from the beginning that I'd have you in the end. And in the end I shall." Damon kissed my neck.

* * *

**A/N I had writers block...so this is something to help me with the writers block...its a Delena fanfic, obviously.**

**(Just so everyone knows this is just a one shot, I won't be adding anymore chapters. I am going to have another Delena story up, but its based fifty years into the future.)**


End file.
